


Grey's Anatomy Imagines

by Glacierful



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hospitals, Light Angst, Love, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacierful/pseuds/Glacierful
Summary: Just a bunch of Grey's Anatomy reader inserts.=Have a great time my dudes=//SOME ARE NSFW//





	1. (Alex Karev) The On-Call Room (NSFW)

You walked down the halls of Grey Sloan Hospital, watching as the residents, attendants, and nurses passed by you, who were tending to their work (some of them not so much). You were heading down to the paediatrics wing, where you specialised. It was a happy place for you, getting to see the wonderful kids, and sometimes babies, sleeping around. You worked along side Arizona Robbins and your amazingly handsome talented boyfriend, Alex Karev. You two have been dating for some time now, about a year, and everything was going strong. He still had his quirks. His "way with words", his sometimes over-inflated ego, his temper. None-the-less, you loved him more than ever. 

Speaking of the devil, he was looking all around for you, searching every hall, and pretty much every crevice of the hospital. He was in need of something, and he knew exactly what, but he needed to find you first. Which, at the moment, was concluding to be a hard task, which made his problem worse. 

He finally spotted you as you turned the corner in the bustling hallway he was in, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't help but run up to you. He grabbed your shoulders tightly"Y/N, where the hell were you? I thought you were in the peds wing, like you're supposed to be-" He stopped as he heard you chuckle. You looked up at him, a condescending smirk highlighting your features. 

"What's up your ass, Alex?" You questioned, your grinning face seeming to calm his frustration. He just grunted, letting go of your shoulders slowly and fidgeted around, his mouth moving as if he was trying to say something. Then, he pulled you aside to the nearest on-call room and pressed you up against the wall, kissing you feverishly.

Your breath hitched as you got startled and pushed him away from his chest, then added the comment, "oh really?" You had a huge smirk on your face. It's been forever since you two found your way to the on-call room to do your dirty business. You've done it at least once or twice during the year you two were together, so it caught you off guard a bit. "It's 2:30 in the afternoon, can't you wait 'til we get home?" You questioned, grabbing his coat and pulling him closer.

"With that stunt you're pulling right now, no." He chuckled, mockingly. Man he was in a snappy mood. His sex drive must've been through the roof right now.

You rolled your eyes, teasingly, and pulled him into a deep and feverish kiss, which he gladly returned, his libido getting the best of him. He let out a deep groan, and man did that get you up. 

You pulled away slowly. "Damn, Alex. I was about to ask what's up but I think I know already." You snorted, loudly. He rolled his eyes, and groaned, annoyed. "Shut it, Dr. Y/L/N." He said, as he got closer to you, his knee slipping between your legs, smoothly. You gasped, moving away, but at the same time you lunged closer to him. He knew how to grab your drive by the horns. You knew what was in store for you. 

Karev caressed your hip, leaning into you as your lips collided once again. You let out a sigh of pleasure as his teeth peaked out and slid along your lower lip. You obliged to the question at hand, knowing fully well what he was asking for, and opened your mouth, slowly, teasingly. He swiftly invaded your mouth, feeling for anything, your tongues colliding in a wave of ecstasy. You couldn't help but let out grunts and groans as your lips continued to collide, his frustration being eased by the attention to his wants. 

His hands slid up your scrubs, grabbing on to your bra strap, feeling around with his other hand, which elicited a slight moan from you, which he was more than proud of. Your hand trailed up his as well, and you traced his abs and ran a finger over his left nipple, which made him tense up, and that made you giggle. "My baby is being a bit greedy, hm? You seem so sensitive... It'd be rude to tease you." You got that sly smirk, which made him groan. He was entruiged by the idea, but was also too excited to handle the teasing. "No... We need to do this now." He grunted, pulling you closer. He unhooked your bra, and slid it off in a sift movement. Then, he began to tug at your ward pants, a bit vigorously. Damn he was excited.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting today. I don't know what the hell is going on but ever since this morning I wanted to take you as quick as possible, but it was all "work work work" with you... Now this is your work, and you have to finish it." His voice was sultry, a bit of a tang to it, which made him even more hotter than ever intended. You practically fell right into his arms after that.

You lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, your eyes beginning to dilate, going half lidded. "Well then let's get a move on..." You purred. He smirked and let out a soft chuckle, his tongue running down his bottom lip.

"That's what I like to hear..." 

Within minutes you guys were on the stiff twin mattress, you on top of his body. He enjoyed the view. A half naked woman on top of him always peaked his interest, but this was a little more special, since it was you. 

You created friction between the two of you, your hips swaying and your pelvis gliding slowly along his covered length, which made him let out little grunts and groans, sometimes your name, pleading you to just take him. You finally obliged, sliding his frail blue pants off and then his briefs. You watched him spring up, which made your mind go to many different places... but those places could only be seen at home. 

"Well c'mon then." He pushed, gesturing to your underwear. You nodded and slid them off and watched his eyes wander, which you giggled at.

"Something you like there, Dr. Karev?" You purred. Alex's eyes slowly trailed up your body and met your eyes. God his eyes were intoxicating. They looked full of lust, half lidded, and his pupils were blown out, you could barely see the colour of his iris. 

"Oh hell yeah. You bet your ass I like it." He snorted, bringing you closer. Yep, there was the sappy and giggly Alex you knew. "Now c'mon, I can't wait much longer with you sittin' there like that." He grabbed your hips and flipped you over, him now in between your legs. You blushed a bright flushed pink and stared up at him, where he copied your sly smirk. "You ready or what, Y/N?" He commented

You did nothing but nod, and felt his girth slide up into your heat. It made you gasp and sigh, your body getting used to it, but Alex was more than pleased to be there, as you heard him whimper and moan. You giggled at his noises, and the faces he was making. All of them were so hot mashed together. The sounds of him moaning with the look of pure ecstasy could've gotten you off right then and there, but you decided to wait t watch him and see what he could do.

Alex couldn't wait any longer, so he found himself slipping back and forth between your legs, finding himself lost in your heat. He quivered, his body drinking up every ounce of pleasure he recieved. You, on the other hand, were having the time of your life. You gasped and moaned, sighed and squealed, waled and whimpered. This man could work wonders on you, and it never failed to amaze you.

You put a hand on his chest, watching and feeling his chest heave as he pounded faster, hitting you right in your weak spot. "Ah- Alex!" You moaned, throwing your head back. Drool dribbled down your cheek.

"Shit... Y/N... Oh god.." He felt you clench around his length, which almost tipped him over the edge. "God yes just like that. Holy shit!" He grunted out. He sped up as he got closer to climax, which made you writhe under him, your noises becoming deeper in tone, louder. 

"Alex- Oh my god, baby- so good..." You breathed out in between your moaned and pants. His breath hitched at the noise of your voice, hearing his name come out of your supple and beautiful lips. You felt him unravel inside you, which made you a blushing mess, but you had to hide it. 

He continued to go slowly, his pace evening out since he came down from his high, and that pushed you over the edge. He watched your face contort and chuckled, then pulling out and laying down right on top of you. You didn't mind.

"Hope you didn't feel uncomfotable." He mumbled, planting soft kisses against your neck.

Your chest heaved as you chuckled, which made him smile. "Not in the least, baby. We should do this again sometime... maybe get a little more adventurous tonight." You purred. You just wanted to throw the idea out there, but he gladly took it, and oh man was he going to have fun with that later.

"Oh hell yeah." He grinned, laughing quietly. You chuckled and covered the two of you up with a blanket.

A pager went off.

Oh... Yeah. You had a job to do.


	2. (Jackson Avery) Drunk In Love (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Avery get a bit drunk and a little silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the tiniest bit suggestive, but other than that it's pure fluff.

You and Jackson Avery were having a drunken night, chasing your high class wine with some really cheap whiskey. This wasn't normal for you two. It'd happen once or twice every two months, but nothing too drastic, it was fun when the time came, though.

You and Jackson were currently dancing sloppily in the dimly lit living room of your apartment, but, you two were visibly having fun. Both of you danced and giggled drunkenly as you flopped around to no beat or rhythm at all. Your hands were roaming each others body, enjoying the small things in your drunken state. Your breath hitched, though, as you felt a hand grasp your behind. You squeaked, then let out a wild giggle.

"Jackson Avery!" You scolded drunkenly. "Whaaat're you doing?" You slurred. His cheeks reddened as he had been caught.

"You know what I'm doing." Jackson commented back, grinning like an idiot. You rolled your eyes playfully and giggled, leaning into him as you tumbled a bit forward. He let out a rare giggle and grabbed your hips, attempting a suggestive dance, which made you burst out in laughter. His eyes went from happiness to a bit of confusion.

"What?" He enquired, confused.

"Babe, you're drunk, quit it." You giggled, holding his waist, pulling Jackson closer.

"You're drunk too!" He retorted, getting a bit defensive. God he was so cute, even when he was drunk.

"I knooow! But we're dancing, not trying to have sex, weirdo." You slurred. He frowned and crossed his arms, like some pouting child, his eyes wandering south to your chest. "Dr. Avery!" You mockingly scolded, "my eyes are up here you know." You brought him closer, your lips almost to the point of interlocking.

He took the chance he saw with his wonky vision and crashed his lips onto yours, which you gladly appreciated. His breath smelt and tasted of whiskey and wine. The kiss was sloppy, but filled with passion like all of your other kisses. His hands found their way too your waist, and rested in the curve of your body. Your hands found their way to his chest, pressing on it lightly. 

Jackson pulled away and soon after rested his forehead on yours, his eyes shimmering. "Y/N..."

"Yes Jackson?"

"I think I'm like... really in love with you."

You let the moment sink in, letting the weight hit you like a slow wave. "Well isn't that a shocker." You teased, pulling him closer by the partly unbuttoned hem of his shirt, crashing your lips back together. The balance between you two faltered and you ended up falling back on the couch.

But we all know how that soon went when you decided to do the same little manoevure he did on you many minutes ago.

It lasted for a while. But you weren't complaining. Neither was he.


End file.
